


Not Scientifically Accurate

by earlymorningechoes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 12:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlymorningechoes/pseuds/earlymorningechoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Jemma nor Skye can sleep, and so they both end up in the lab at three AM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Scientifically Accurate

     Jemma bent over one of the tables in the lab, sporting a lab coat over her pajamas and large safety goggles clamped over her face, focusing intensely on the array of test tubes and unrecognizable items spread in front of her. Skye, leaning on the doorjamb and watching, couldn’t help chuckling inwardly (and then outwardly as well) at the other woman’s uncanny likeness to an overgrown bug.

     Stepping fully into the lab and rapping on the edge of the table with her knuckles, Skye said, “Yo, Simmons,” taken aback by the echo of her voice in the mostly-empty lab. Jemma was as well, apparently, as she jumped quite noticeably, accidentally knocking over a luckily empty test tube and jumping again as the glass shattered. Steadying herself and backing away from the table, Jemma turned towards the intruder and pushed her goggles up to perch atop her head.

     “Skye?” she asked, both as greeting and questioning why the other was invading the lab. Her pajama pants swishing against the floor, Skye hopped up to sit on the other table, elbows resting on knees as she gazed at Jemma.

     “Couldn’t sleep,” she answered, “and the light down here was on so I figured you couldn’t either.” Pointing over at the collection of test tubes and chemicals littering Jemma’s workspace, she grinned. “Seems like you’ve been here a while.”

     Jemma followed Skye’s point and a sheepish look came over her face when she realized the state of her things, but she made no move to clean up. Nodding, she looked back at Skye with a question in her eyes.

     “How did you know it was me and not Fitz?” she asked, reaching up to fully remove the goggles from her head and placing them on the shelf by the door. Skye rolled her eyes as Jemma returned to lean against the table opposite.

     “I can hear him snoring,” she responded, and Jemma burst into a spat of giggles, realizing that she’d forgotten about her best friend’s incessant noise. Silence reigned for a moment, delightfully not awkward as both women entertained their own thoughts.

     “How are you settling in?” asked Jemma, attempting to make conversation as a yawn overcame her, reminding both women that it was still three AM.

     “All right,” Skye responded, glancing upward in the direction of their closet-like bedrooms, “although I could do with a little more private space.” Jemma spread her hands outward, indicating the lab around them.

     “You can always…come down here, I guess,” she said, suddenly slipping back into the awkward speech pattern she thought she’d gotten over around the others on the team. Groaning inwardly, she stepped back over to her work, scraping the broken glass into the bin and cleaning up the rest of the supplies.

     Skye sat still for a moment, then slid down off the table and moved to stand in front of Jemma, waiting until the scientist looked up at her.

     “Are you sure about that, Simmons?” she asked, crossing her arms across her chest. Jemma nodded wordlessly, turning back to the cupboard where she was meticulously storing bottles with labels Skye couldn’t even begin to pronounce. When she’d finished, Skye, in true Skye fashion, threw caution to the wind and leaned in, bringing her lips against the shorter woman’s in an impromptu, exhausted kiss.

     Jemma found herself kissing back before stepping away, shock coloring her face a brilliant purple-red as she struggled to form a coherent sentence.

     “I think you’ve got a crush on me,” Skye declared bluntly, clearly acknowledging both the fact that she had initiated the kiss and that Jemma had responded. Jemma’s mouth fell open, no sound escaping for a few moments as she worked to settle her thoughts.

     “Crushes…not a scientifically accurate…method…” she babbled, extricating herself from the corner she’d backed into and moving towards the stairs.

     Rolling her eyes again, Skye followed. “Stop,” she said, and Jemma obeyed, her feet not willing to carry her up out of the lab. The two women stood facing each other, silent again, the hum of the airplane around them the only sound.

     Stepping forward, Skye waited again until Jemma turned her face up to meet her eyes. Reaching out to touch the other woman’s hand, Skye cringed inwardly at the sap she’d just opened herself up to, but she continued.

     “I’ve got a crush on you, too,” she stated, grinning at the effect the announcement had on the other woman.

 -----------

     The next morning, many sets of eyes were set rolling as they woke to find the two youngest female members of the team curled up on the couch just outside their bunks, heads resting on shoulders and hands entwined. No one had pinned the biochemist and the hacker as cuddlers, and they obviously hadn’t meant to fall asleep out in the open, but as an obvious conclusion to everyone’s thoughts, no one appeared to care.


End file.
